


Mission Report

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Bucky has to give a mission report to the other Avengers while you try and distract him.





	Mission Report

 

You hurried down the hall, dodging S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in their plain, black, nondescript uniforms, feeling out of place in your brown skirt, high heeled boots, and green leather jacket that had somehow become your uniform. Bucky had texted you, told you he needed your help ASAP in the small conference room deep in the S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker you were currently holed up in.

The deeper you went into the bunker, the less people you saw, which wasn’t unusual; a lot of agents still had an inherent fear of Bucky, still saw him as the Winter Soldier, the assassin tasked with killing so many people. All of that despite the countless hours of psychological testing he’d gone through, the weeks of debriefing, the training with Captain Rogers, and the fact that he’d earned the trust of the other Avengers, including Tony Stark. Not to mention, he’d fallen in love with you, a trusted member of the team.

You opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind you. Bucky was sitting at the table, several folders open in front of him, along with a computer, and a notepad with illegible writing scribbled across it. As soon as you stepped into the room, he dropped his pen and pushed himself away from the table. 

“You okay, Buck?”

He crossed the room in a couple of short strides, pulled you into his arms, bent down, and kissed you possessively. He trapped you against the door, his hands on either side of your head, his body flush against yours.

“Hi,” he murmured, nipping at your lower lip. “What took you so long?”

“You don’t need my help, do you?” you smiled. 

“Nope,” he smirked. “So, what took you so long?”

“I had my own debrief to take care of. Fury called.” You wrapped your arms around him, pushed up on your toes, and kissed him.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“Bucky,” you sighed, shaking your head.

“He was checking up on me, wasn’t he?”

You nodded and shrugged your shoulders. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, doll,” he said. “I understand.”

“I missed you, though,” you whispered, hooking your fingers in the belt loops on his pants, attempting to pull him even closer than he was.

Bucky growled, the sound rumbling from deep in his chest, his hand sliding down your waist and around your back, cupping your ass, inching your skirt up, his fingers on your bare thigh. Heat shot through you at the feel of his hand on you as he shoved his knee between your legs, pushing them open, his mouth slanting over yours, his kisses demanding and needy.

God, the things this man made you feel. Just the sound of his voice made your stomach flip with need, your thighs quiver with want, and your body ache for him. You reached behind yourself and flipped the lock on the door, then you were fumbling at the button on his uniform pants, moaning just a little as his lips closed over your pulse point and he sucked greedily.

You pushed a hand between the two of you and closed your hand around his hard cock, straining against the thick leather of his pants. He groaned, his metal hand sliding between your legs, pushing your wet panties to the side, two fingers sliding through your slick folds, teasing you, just before pushing into you and pumping slowly. You gasped and wiggled your hips, grinding yourself against the warm metal. You were already close to coming.

“Hey, Buck? You there?” Steve voice drifted from the computer on the table.

“Shit,” he murmured against your neck. “I forgot.” He glanced over his shoulder at the computer. “Yeah, just give me a minute,” he called.

He turned back to you and pressed a kiss to your lips. “My mission report,” he murmured. “Over Skype.”

“You better get to it,” you whispered, your hand sliding along the length of his cock, your thumb brushing over the tip.

Bucky hissed, his lips roaming over your jaw, his teeth sinking into the sensitive skin beneath your ear, biting just this side of gentle, the pain exquisite alongside the pleasure of his fingers thrusting into you.

“Bucky,” you gasped. 

He put his hand over your mouth, muffling your moans of pleasure. You could barely breathe, barely think, as waves of intense heat rushed through you, your body right on the cusp of orgasm.

Bucky wrapped his arm around your waist, nearly lifting you off your feet as he held you against the wall and fucked you deep and hard with his fingers, not stopping until you came in a sudden burst of pleasure, your entire body tensing, sweat breaking out in a thin sheen across your body, Bucky’s hand on your mouth stifling any sound you might have made.

“Bucky?” Steve repeated, his voice sounding tiny and far away.

He released you, gently kissed the corner of your mouth, and swung around. He quickly crossed the room, buttoning his pants before he slid into the chair in front of the computer, an easy smile on his face, as if he hadn’t just fucked you senseless with his fingers .

“Sorry, Steve,” he grinned. “I was wrapping something up.”

“No problem,” you heard Steve say. “Tony, Rhodey, and Sam are here, too. We’re all curious how things are going over there.”

“Cold,” Bucky muttered. “I hate Russia.”

“How’s Y/N?” Tony asked.

“She’s good,” Bucky responded. “A little worn out. We’ve been busy.” He glanced your way, a smirk on his face.

You glared at him and mouthed the word ‘asshole’, which only made the smirk grow even bigger. He tapped his fingers on the table, glancing your way every few seconds as he listened to whatever Steve was saying

You considered leaving, coming back when he was done with his mission report. But, you didn’t really want to walk out of here and through the halls back to your room, not with your kiss swollen lips and flushed skin, looking like you’d just been fucked, nor did you want to walk out of here leaving Bucky unsatisfied. 

You slowly crossed the room, eyes trained on Bucky, stopping on the opposite side of the table from where he was seated. You winked at him, dropped to your knees, then you crawled under the table, not even waiting for his reaction.

The space beneath the table was big enough for a large man to fit under it easily, giving you more than enough room to maneuver. You made yourself comfortable, listening as Bucky talked about the mission the two of you were currently on. He was sprawled in the chair, legs spread. You could see the line of his still hard cock laying against his inner thigh. You wanted, needed, to touch him.

You crawled forward and put your hands on his thighs. His muscles jumped under your touch, not enough for anyone but you to notice, but you could feel them tensing.

“The HYDRA base appeared to be deserted,” Bucky said, completely calm. “But before we moved in, we wanted to reconnoiter the area.”

You moved your hands up his thighs to the button of his leather pants and popped it open, then you quickly slid the zipper down. Bucky’s legs fell open even further, which you took as an invitation, pushing yourself between them, your hand sliding into his boxers and pulling him free.

He shifted slightly and cleared his throat. One of his hands fell from the table to his thigh, his fingers twitching, clenching in the worn leather. You ran your hand down the length of his shaft, stroking him slowly from top to bottom, twisting your wrist at the last second, dragging your fingers through the soft hairs at the base of his cock.

“During our...uh, reconn, w-we found several large, um...weapon storage units…” Bucky stammered. He cleared his throat again and you could hear papers shuffling. “We...we found several...um, rounds of ammo, guns, and high tech weaponry, consistent with our, uh...with, uh, HYDRA knowledge.“

You traced your finger along the thick vein on the underside of his cock several times before rubbing a small circle just beneath the head. Bucky’s hand tightened on his thigh, his cock pulsing in your hand.

“Bucky? Are you okay?” You heard Steve ask.

Bucky cleared his throat yet again and scooted closer to the table, the chair scraping loudly against the floor as it moved. “I’m fine,” he growled.

You wrapped your fingers around the base of his cock, holding him tightly. Your tongue darted out and licked him from the root to the tip, swirling quickly around the head and across the slit.

“We collected the weapons and they’ll be shipped back to the States on one of Stark’s ships.” Bucky’s voice remained surprisingly calm despite what was occurring beneath the table.

“What about HYDRA operatives?.” More papers shuffled and the chair squeaked Bucky shifted slightly.

“At the storage units, no,” Bucky replied.

You leaned forward, one hand on his thigh, the other wrapped around the base of his cock and sucked the tip into your mouth, your tongue pressed to the sensitive spot just beneath the head. It jerked in your hand and Bucky let out a startled cough. He mumbled “excuse me.”  

You mouthed and licked him from top to bottom, caressing him with your lips. He shifted, one ass cheek coming up off the chair a tiny bit, his hand sliding into your hair and around the back of your neck, urging you forward. You wrapped your lips around him and slid him into your mouth, pushing yourself to your knees, the top of your head brushing the bottom of the table as you positioned yourself so you could pull him deeper into your mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat.

You heard Bucky make an odd, strangled sound, and then Steve said something, though you weren’t sure what, and honestly, it didn’t matter, because the only thing you cared about was swallowing Bucky’s cock and sucking him off until he came down your throat. You grasped the base of his cock, tight, and dragged your lips up his length, pre-come flooding your tastebuds.

You could hear them talking, Bucky and Steve, and occasionally Tony and Sam, maybe Rhodey, questions and answers flying back and forth, Steve calm and straightforward, while Bucky’s answers were rough and often garbled. He had his hand fisted in your hair, pulling it as you bobbed your head up and down, deep-throating him.

You had no idea what was going on above you or how Bucky was managing to continue talking when you were beneath the table, your face buried in his lap, his hard length pulsing in your mouth, pre-come spread over your lips, and tears leaking from the corner of your eyes. You took him in as deep as you could, until you were nearly gagging, your throat constricting around him, the only indication that it was affecting him a subtle tug of your hair.

It could have been five minutes, ten minutes, an hour, you had no idea, you were so consumed with what you were doing to Bucky. It startled you when the chair moved back a couple of inches and both of Bucky’s hands were in your hair, his legs falling open.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he groaned, his hips jutting up to push himself deeper into your mouth.

You moaned, the sound muffled as you swirled your tongue around the tip of his cock and glanced up at him. He was watching you, his fingers tangled in your hair, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, and his blue eyes black with lust. His cheeks were red and he was breathing hard.

Bucky grabbed your arm and pulled you to your feet and leaned you against the table, his lips crashing into yours in a bruising kiss as he pulled you against his body, his hands seemingly everywhere at once. 

You shoved his jacket off his shoulders and pulled him into you. He growled, turned you around and pushed you face first down on top of the table. He lifted your skirt over your hips and twisted his fingers in your soaked panties, and with one hard yank, he ripped them from your body and let them fall to the floor. He leaned over you and rubbed his cock against the lips of your pussy.

You gasped, pushing yourself back against him, your body aching with need. “Bucky,” you moaned.

He fisted a handful of your hair and pulled your head back, tugging hard. “Tell me what you want,” he ordered, his lips inches from your ear.

“Fuck me, Bucky,” you moaned. “I want you to fuck me.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” he growled. He tightened his grip on your hair, groaning as he eased into you. He waited a heartbeat before he started to move, slow at first, the pace increasing with every thrust.

You grabbed the edge of the table, holding on as Bucky slammed into you, the weight of his body pressing into you, his mouth on your neck, sucking deep, purple bruises you would have to hide later into the skin, his fingers tangled in your hair, pulling it, his cock buried deep inside you. You were biting your lip, hard enough to hurt, holding back the screams you wanted to let free, your body wound so tight you weren’t sure you’d last much longer.

Bucky’s hand snaked around your waist, gliding down your stomach to rest between your legs, two fingers pressed against your clit, massaging the swollen nub, pushing you agonizingly close to bursting, every thrust of his hips dragging his cock across your sweet spot, every grunt and groan from him adding to the multitude of sensations building and building inside of you until you let go with muffled cry, your mouth pressed against your arm.

Bucky moaned as your walls clenched around him, his hips thrusting at a near maniacal pace, his fingers furiously circling your clit, his body bent over yours, pulling your hair so hard it stung, but Jesus, it was a good pain and you were unbelievably close to coming again. One more hard thrust from Bucky, so deep it was like you felt it in every pore, and you were gone.

“Fuck, yes,” he growled, his body tensing over yours, his own orgasm working its way through him.

As the pleasure faded, leaving you both satisfied, his fingers drifted down the back of your head, gently caressing you, as he peppered your neck with tender kisses. He released you and helped you to your feet, pulling your skirt back down, attempting to straighten your clothes, before hugging you to his chest, his lips pressed to your temple.

“I have another Skype meeting with Steve in fifteen minutes,” he sighed.

You glanced over your shoulder at the clock on the wall. “I should go supervise offloading the weapons cache. It needs to be inventoried.” You looked back at him and kissed the corner of his mouth. “I should stop and get cleaned up, too.” You ran a hand over your sexed up hair.

“Sorry,” he grinned sheepishly.

“Don’t be,” you laughed. “Totally worth it.” You ducked under his arm, then leaned in for one final kiss. “See you later?”

“Be here at five sharp. We might need to discuss tomorrow’s mission.” He winked, making you giggle.

You were still giggling as you walked out of the conference room past a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with confused looks on their faces as they stared after you.


End file.
